Episode:T*R*A*S*H
|image = |caption = The Drill Instructor telling Al and Griff to prepare for war |series = Married... with Children |season = 11 |episode = 13 |overall = 248 |network = FOX |airdate = January 27, 1997 |production = 11.14 |imdb = tt0642382 |guests = J.J. Johnston Gonzo Raymond Jerry Giles |writers = Terry Maloney Mindy Morgenstern Todd Newman David Faustino |directors = Amanda Bearse |previous = "Grime and Punishment" |next = "Breaking Up Is Easy to Do (Part 1)" }} T*R*A*S*H is the fourteenth episode of Season 11, and the 248th overall episode of Married... with Children. Plot Synopsis After Jefferson reveals to Griff and Al that he is part of the National Guard, they both decide to sign up, so they can have hot meals and avoid their wives for the weekend. They soon find out that basic training isn't all its cracked up to be with their tough drill instructor. Meanwhile, a garbage strike is causing problems in the neighborhood, which gives Kelly and Bud an idea to get rid of the garbage piling up at the Bundy house. Recurring Cast *Harold Sylvester as Griff Guest cast *J.J. Johnston as Drill Instructor (SSG. Fletcher) *Gonzo Raymond as Santo *Jerry Giles as Duane Trivia *The title of this episode is a reference to the 1972 movie (and later, TV series), M*A*S*H, which focused on the lives of U.S. Army doctors during the Korean War. *The working title of this episode was "An Officer and A Garbage Man", a reference to the 1982 film "An Officer and a Gentleman". **Harold Sylvester appeared in "An Officer and a Gentleman" as Aviation Officer Candidate Lionel Perryman. *The scene where Al carries SSG. Fletcher in his arms while an instrumental version of "Up Where We Belong" plays is also a reference to "An Officer and a Gentleman". *Harold Sylvester previously played a solider (along with MWC guest star Randall "Tex" Cobb) in the 1983 film Uncommon Valor . He would later play a soldier again in the short lived WB TV series, The Army Show. *Recurring MWC guest star J.J. Johnston makes his final guest appearance on the show as the drill instructor. *Jefferson's rank in the National Guard is 2nd Lieutenant, which means he is an entry level commissioned officer. *Jefferson's dress uniform indicates that he is an officer of the Infantry and also has the Army Service Ribbon, which shows he completed Advanced Individual Training. *The shoulder sleeve insignia on SSG. Fletcher uniform indicates that he was part of the 82nd Airborne Division. He also has a Basic Parachutist and 2nd award Combat Infantryman Badge. *After Jefferson gets Griff and Al to join the National Guard, Griff says "We'll be The Few, The Proud..." which is the slogan used by the U.S. Marine Corps, while Al says "We'll be all that we can be", which was the U.S. Army's slogan during the 1990s. *This is the only episode was written by by MWC actor, David Faustino. Goofs *When Al comes homes after the strike, he tells the family that he is Corporal Bundy. Besides not having anything to indicate his new rank, he would have had to been involved in the Army for some time before achieving that rank, yet he had been with the National Guard for a couple of days. *Al's National Guard unit is ordered to "23rd and Addison" to pick up trash. This location is non-existent. Addison Street runs east/west from Lake Shore Drive past Wrigley Field to Schiller Woods and then resumes as Addison Avenue and runs to O'Hare Airport. Along its route, it never crosses a numbered street or avenue. *When Jefferson is telling Al and Griff that with his connections, he could get them into the National Guard, he puts his right hand on the brim of his cover. Immediately the camera switches to show all three of them and Jefferson's right hand is nowhere near his cover. *Jefferson tells the guys that he is part of the National Guard Reserve. Although both are part time military jobs with the US Army, the National Guard and Army Reserves are two different things. The National Guard is primarily a state based group that is activated during local disasters and riots to enforce curfew and maintain order, while the Reserves are a federally funded group that acts as combat support for the Regular Army. Category:Season 11 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes directed by Amanda Bearse